


Puzzle Pieces

by kingdra (aroceu)



Series: no pants petition [5]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Community: sjpornathon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/kingdra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeling wasn't a program. They didn't have hearts. Nothing was supposed to be real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puzzle Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> For SJ Pornathon. Challenge #6: "Non-Human AU." (Robots.)
> 
> I'm thinking of expanding on this universe :)

"That's not," said Kyuhyun, "it isn't real."  
  
It was. Jongwoon knew it was, wished he could see it.  
  
It wasn't supposed to be real, for either of them. For both of them. Feeling wasn't a program. They didn't have hearts. Nothing was supposed to be real.  
  
But even though Jongwoon wasn't programmed with it, he could feel it. Deep down inside. In something like his excretion area, though maybe a bit above that. Who knows, maybe feeling  _is_  a programmable function.  
  
Jongwoon could feel, he knew.  
  
"It is," Jongwoon insisted. "I, you know, we spend a lot of time together. In the sound rooms and stuff. There's emotional attachment."  
  
Kyuhyun wasn't rejecting him, not yet. Jongwoon still had a chance.  
  
"I wish that we were told more," Kyuhyun said, finally, "just more about  _us_."  
  
*  
  
They knew the functions of different parts of the body, having been taught them. They'd been in the instruction manual, which was also implanted in their straight-thinking brains. A went to B went to C, Z attached to Y attached to X. It all made sense. Everything made sense.  
  
Sex made sense, too. They had their own rooms--every humanoid did--where they would go to recharge and rest so they didn't tire their wires out. There was something about sex that had a "personal" connotation to it, at least in Jongwoon's head, and he supposed it made sense that if they were to do anything personal, it'd be in their room.  
  
They both stripped and looked at each other. Kyuhyun was built differently from he: a bit taller, a bit leaner. Jongwoon said, "Kisses usually start sex," because they did and Kyuhyun had swallowed and said, "Yeah," and they both knew how to kiss so they did.  
  
The taste was mostly of mint (they were required to consume mint leaves after every meal so that in case they forgot to defecate, the smell wouldn't linger longer than until they remembered) with also a tint of sweat, which was to be expected. Kyuhyun's body was bare and cool against Jongwoon's and Jongwoon said, "We should go to the bed," and so they did, and Jongwoon saw Kyuhyun's penis and when he touched it he felt like he was touching a human, like their creators, it was so soft. Kyuhyun's body jerked a little and Kyuhyun said, "I think I like that," so Jongwoon touched him more, and more until Kyuhyun was hard and groaning against his palm and Jongwoon was feeling left out and said, "We should--we should do actual intercourse."  
  
"Doesn't this count as sex though?" Kyuhyun asked, and Jongwoon shrugged.  
  
"I just," he said, and he gestured to himself, and was surprised. He hadn't noticed that his own penis had grown hard too, was stiff against his stomach.  
  
"Let me," said Kyuhyun, and then they rubbed each other and Jongwoon felt like their penises had to go  _somewhere_ , so he offered himself to Kyuhyun and Kyuhyun reasoned that they needed lubrication or else it'll 'hurt.' Jongwoon hadn't experienced much pain before (only paper cuts and stubbed toes) and kind of wanted to but Kyuhyun put his mouth there, at Jongwoon's ass, and Jongwoon couldn't really protest then, could he.  
  
It was functional the way Kyuhyun thrusted into him and it was functional the way they both orgasmed--perhaps, to orgasm at the same time, because they did--but it left Jongwoon feeling more than he was. Outside of his body.  
  
Like Kyuhyun meant something. Like  _he_  meant something.  
  
*  
  
"I," said Kyuhyun, "I don't know how I feel."  
  
It was the next day. They were walking on the streets, among the drizzle. Jongwoon was glad for the outer layer that protected their metal insides--skin, it was called.  
  
"It's okay," said Jongwoon. "Take your time."  
  
"I mean," said Kyuhyun. "I don't  _know_  if I feel." He put his head between his hands. "It's so complicated."  
  
"It'll be okay," said Jongwoon. "You'll get used to it." He smiled.  
  
Kyuhyun looked at Jongwoon then and smiled back, and then seemed surprised at doing so. "That was weird," he mused out loud. "Just--seeing you like that--made me." He furrowed his eyebrows.  
  
"What?" said Jongwoon.  
  
"I don't know, it made me feel like--there was something, inside." Kyuhyun thoughtlessly brought his palm to his chest. "Like, beating against it. It was weird."  
  
Jongwoon smiled again. Kyuhyun sounded like a maniac, but Jongwoon knew exactly what he meant.  
  
He took Kyuhyun's hand silently then and Kyuhyun held it back, and, like A and B, like P and Q, their fingers were pieces that fit.


End file.
